My Bloody Bride
by Assassinated Silence
Summary: After the marriage of Shu and Yui, they fail to finally kill Karlheinz as he wanted. Soon, he finds out that he has to obtain the other four daughter's of the demon king's offspring and have them give their blood to complete the ultimate weapon to kill him. So, he hires Richter to find the four girls. Contains: a bit of OOCness, AUish, and, well, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story!

* * *

><p><strong>~ My Bloody Bride! ~<strong>

Rain pelted down on Wakahisa Orphanage hard that day. With the high wind and heavy rain, one might have mistaken it as a hurricane. The steady two story house was being a trooper as the weather did it's best to break down the ancient walls. The house would have none of that, and kept up his war with the elements, but always making sure he kept the ones residing beyond his walls safe from harms way.  
>Inside, it was much different from the outside. Dee Wakahisa, the young daughter of the former owners, stared out the window in the kitchen at the rain, sighing at how she couldn't see through the thick raindrops that blurred up anything trying to be seen.<p>

"God must be crying again..." She mumbled under her breath, and moved away from her source of entertainment after an hour of silent staring at the outside.

The woman was not much past 17, her birthday have been mere months before. She had had a great birthday with all eight children living with her and her brother ever since their parents died from a bar fight that had gone wrong. It was one of those moments where everything was going fine, but all of a sudden, everything goes to shit. Her father and mother had stumbled accidentally upon a burly man threatening to beat his little eight year old kid (whose name was Matthew, and he had pretty gray eyes and a mop of messy raven hair, completely adorable and sweet), and by the yellowish-greenish marks marking the pale skin across the child's arms, he was going to keep his promise if the kid didn't try to steal him beer from the back of the restaurant. Kyo & Tina Wakahisa, her parents, were known for their kindness and selflessness around town, but were better known for their love for children. Kyo had managed to get the guy to back-off his kid, and Tina guided the child away from the scene. The man wasn't too happy with being pushed by a midget like Kyo and having his child taken away, and when the shorter man had mentioned taken custody of his son, he had snapped. It only took a few seconds for the man to pounce on Kyo and start fighting him, and it only took nanoseconds for him to over-power the lanky and short male. It was all bloodshed, the man beating Kyo to a bloody pulp, only leaving him barely breathing to witness him strangling his wife when she came to get the man off her husband.

A worker had come out to check what all the noise was happening, and managed to call the police, who were luckily near by. The two officers who had arrived got the burly man off the woman, but she had already perished. Kyo was barely clinging to life as they waited for the ambulance, but died on his way to the hospital due to his injuries. His last words were for all his children, "Please take care of each other." Matthew's father was thrown into jail for first-degree murder, and his son, Matthew, now father-less, was sent to Wakahisa orphanage, whose kids held no grudge against him.

Dee jolted when a cold hand gripped her shoulder, turning around to greet the person who scared her. She smiled at her older brother, Eli, who returned it with a equally as charming smile. His dark brown hair was mess from his habit of rolling all over the bed when hes asleep, and he was wearing some unflattering bright green plaid pajama pants with a white t-shirt. His almond shaped brown eyes showed concern when he noticed his sister's tear-stained face, and he pulled her into a abrupt hug.

"Crying doesn't solve anything." He simply stated, wiping away the tears gently. He ran a hand through his already tangled hair, wincing when he got it caught in unruly mess. Dee sniffled, and started to laugh at his silly personality. Eli was four years older than Dee, his exact age was 21. It wasn't all that pleasant taking over the orphanage at only 19, but he managed to do it, and Dee really looked up to him for it, as did all the children residing at the orphanage did too. It was sad he had to waste his youth taking care of eight children and his little sister, but he always did it with a smile on his face.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep; it's two o'clock in the morning, and you hadn't slept a wink yet. I should ground you." He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, but his eyes still kept the usual warmth they always held, and Dee realized that he wasn't being serious. The younger rolled her eyes playfully, a smile permanently on his lips as she turned away from him and walked towards the wooden stairs in their living room. Once she got upstairs, she almost had a heart attack at the creaking sound of one of the rooms opening. Four eyes peeked out cautiously, widening when the landed on the teen. Dee rose an eyebrow at them, but didn't say anything as she pretended to not notice them, walking straight past their room, and going to enter hers. She would've if four arms hadn't latched to her legs.

"Big Sister! We heard Big Brother get up and wondered if you got in trouble." Dee probably would've been freaked out at how the two six year old twin girls hanging on her legs talking in complete unison if she didn't know them well enough. She patted the one on the left's head, giggling a little at their worried looks.

The oldest one hanging off her right leg was Ru, who had bright blonde straight hair in two high ponytails on either side of her head, a round freckled face, and bright green eyes. Her nightgown spread all the way to the floor, slipping off her shoulder. She was the more chubbier twin, who was known for her loud and hyper personality. The younger one hanging off her left leg was Yu, who had her bright blond straight hair in two low ponytails, a slim freckled face, and bright green eyes covered by light pink glasses. Yu was known for her quiet but bright attitude, and Matthew had taken a liking to her, too. Her attire was the same as Ru's, but it fit better since hers was in a smaller size.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but he just told me to get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to the park correct?" As soon as she finished, both girls squealed loudly, but were soon shushed not much after. The both of them stopped immediately, grabbing at the older's arm, pulling her into their room. Dee sighed as she was dragged, although she knew that the two girls just needed to be tucked in again.

Once the two twins were under the covers once again, Dee didn't even finish tucking them in when they were already passed out. Dee suppressed a giggle, and backed away from the bed. A cold draft suddenly swooped down on her out of nowhere, and she grasped her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. Her dark green eyes found the window in the room opened, letting some rain in. She quickly walked over and shut the window, wondering why it was open in the first place. A yawn escaped her, and she suddenly felt all the exhaustion finally take over her, so she dismissed the thought and went back to her room.

Dee rubbed her face after finishing brushing her teeth. The tired teen stared at herself in the mirror, noticing the forming black circles under her eyes. She really needed more sleep. The girl took a quick scan of herself. Her dark brown hair barely brushed her shoulders, and her bangs were cut straight across her head. Her eyes were round and feminine, a dark green that reminded her of a forest. She frowned at the red color on her pale skin, worrying that she might be getting a cold. She really needed to stop staying up late to finish her schoolwork.

Yawning once again, Dee returned to her room, stretching her arms above her head as her back cracked in response. She had changed into a plain purple sweater and some light blue and purple matching stripped pajama pants. She pulled back her pale covers, and settled down into the springy mattress, content at the familiar feeling.

Dee had almost drifted to complete dreamland if she hadn't heard the sudden rustle of her rug. Her eyes instantly popped open, expecting to see one of the kids crawling up on to her bed, claiming that they were scared of the rain that was beating on the roof. She was shocked to see a black silhouette in replace, and she wasn't quick enough to scream as a towel was suddenly thrust onto her face, silencing her before she even could utter a word. Her mind slowly reeled into a black abyss, eyes watering, her mind calling out for her brother as she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>First time writing a depressing anything. I'm hoping it doesn't turn out to be a complete fluke. Anyway, when I chose the characters I want, I will introduce them like this, and after that I'd start to official story. Anyway, let's start with basic information.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First Character that I chose! Thank you for applying~ Congrats Scene'Killer'8D

* * *

><p>"..." Yumi stared silently at the many people passing by her, not shooting her a second glance. Some threw her guilty looks, but didn't act on their pity. They just left the 16 year-old to fend for herself on this cold fall night. It wasn't yet winter, but the temperature was gradually getting colder by each passing night.<p>

The girl had lived on the streets for a few months now. She has survived from scraps and hand-outs, but those were deterring along with the temperature. It would soon be too cold to find a park bench to sleep on, so she needs to find more work to get enough to spend on a hotel or something.

A large rumble alerted her that she needed to eat something, and the pain that followed was another warning that if she didn't get something in her, it may result in her demise. The small girl remembered that the last time she actually managed to eat something was about two days ago when a small boy offered her half of his bread, before his mother had come and took him away, telling him it was unacceptable to converse with those who were "under" them in society. Obviously, the woman just didn't want her child to talk to a homeless person.

Yumi shakily got up on her two feet, her legs feeling like jello. Her whole body felt like a feather as she wrapped her thin black coat around her tighter. Her gray sneakers were worn from constant use and abuse, her eyes were a dulled down to a pale blue instead of the brightness that had always seemed to contain. Her dark brown hair was frizzed and knotted from the lack of washing she had been able to do. The young girl's pale skin looked sickly, probably from her not getting enough nutrients into her body. All Yumi had on was her thin black coat, some worn-out jeans and a white t-shirt. Definitely not enough to keep herself alive during the winter. Despite all this, Yumi was determined to not give in to vulnerability.

The homeless girl started to aimlessly walk around the sleepless city, searching for something easy and quick to satisfy her hunger. It was hard to do so with all the people pushing past her, not caring if they knocked into her too hard or hit her with their briefcases. Yumi did nothing to stop them, nor did she protest, knowing all-too-well that it would fall on deaf ears. One harsh shove sent her to the ground, and she just sat there. Her body wasn't cooperating with her, and she couldn't find the strength to lift herself up. Yumi lied on her back, staring at the dark gray sky that was mocking her from above.

Why? Why was the world so cruel?

Her neck started to hurt at that thought. She managed to bring her hand up to rub her neck in an attempt to soothe it, but it kept on burning, reminding her of that night that ruined her life. Her ears started to water at the memory, and a sob was stuck in her throat, too weak to even cry.

As if to worsen the situation, the sky started to cry along with her, and it's tears down-poured upon the sullen girl. She brought her hands to her face and started rubbing at her eyes, trying to rid them of the tears. The sob finally released itself, and Yumi found herself unable to hold back anything as God wept beside her on the street filled with selfish and cruel demons.

Something obscured her vision of the depressing sky, and Yumi had to blink really hard to finally clear her vision enough to get a gist of what or _who_ exactly was doing so. She was confused once she saw that a really pretty woman was smiling down at her, almost disturbingly. Although, even with her great judge of character, Yumi didn't realize the danger in her red-lipped smirk.

"Ne...are you perhaps, hungry? You're just skin and bones!" Her smirk turned into "genuine" concern in zero seconds flat. Yumi didn't say anything, her mind too much in a jumbled confused mess to comprehend anything now, but she did nod at the word "hungry."

"Alright, then let's get you inside and warmed up. It would be bad if you died on the streets like this." The woman had helped the younger up by supporting her with her shoulder. The woman wrapped her arm around Yumi's skinny waist, and put one of the girl's arm around her neck. Next, the woman guided Yumi to her restaurant a few stores down. Once inside, she set Yumi down at one of the booths, telling her she'd be back in a few. Yumi was too tired to look around, and she just stared blankly at the wooden table in front of her in attempt to understand what was happening around her. Was someone finally kind enough to help her? Was this all too good to be true?

All of her questions flew into one ear out the other as a steaming bowl of noodles was placed in front of her. The woman smiled down at her again. That's when Yumi finally took in her appearance.

The woman was tall and busty, her obvious toned body was covered by a tight white blouse and black pencil skirt. Her lips seemed to be dyed red, and her eyes were smokey and a dark purple. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled up into a tightly fixed bun, and her sun-kissed skin was smooth and untouched. Yumi thought she looked like an angel.

Although, the food was Yumi's main priority right now. She practically drooled at the steaming goodness, and barely even muttered a quiet "thank you." before she dived in. The hot soup felt good going down her dry and sore throat, and she instantly started to feel more energized than she had for weeks. Yumi's cheeks started to color a light red at how much she was stuffing into her face and the fact that she was finally getting a full meal. The woman kept her grin on as she watched Yumi devour the bowl of soup before her eyes like a rabid animal. When she was finally done, the woman had pushed the bowl to the side.

"How are you feeling...?" She asked carefully, reaching a perfectly manicured hand to brush a strand of damp hair out of Yumi's face. Yumi had only managed to blink sleepily at her before her head hit the table in a painful _crack_. The woman's smile instantly faded into a frown, and she pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture of Yumi before sending it and pressing a number into her phone and putting up to her ear. It rang a few times before a male voice picked up.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Hm...I got that Yumi girl you wanted, Richter. I got to say though...what are you going to do with this homeless bum? I pity the poor girl, she looks like a bag of bones."

"_**Cynthia, you know that my brother needs her. Just bring her where I told you to, and then you can take the day off.**_" Cynthia pursed her red lips, putting a cigarette in her mouth and then lighting it. She took it out a few moments after, breathing out the smoke.

"Ugh. Just so you know, you're totally going to owe me a new car. This girl smells and she's _totally_ going to stink up my car." A sigh was heard from inside the phone.

"_**Why don't you just give her a bath?**_" Cynthia made a look of disgust.

"Gross. I am not touching this child. Just have one of the maids at that mansion you're sending her to do it." If the woman could see the other, she would have witnessed an eye roll.

"_**Bye Cynthia.**_" The woman "hmphed" at his tone, and shut her phone to end the call. She eyed the girl currently drooling on the table in front of her and sighed. She rubbed her temple with her free-hand.

"I sympathize you." She clicked her tongue, and put out her cigarette on the table, not caring if it wasn't hers. Yumi replied with a snore.

* * *

><p>So here's the first person! I'm really happy with this chapter~ Thank you for reading it! Congrats again to Scene'Killer'8D and her character, Yumi!<p>

On another note...

Shallotte, I'm sorry to inform you, but I will not being accepting your character. It's obvious that you either didn't finish reading or didn't read the rules at all, so I can't accept your character.

On another other note...

I already have everyone that I'm accepting in mind. Since I'd rather just get it over with who I picked, I'll put it below...

_Yumi Kurosawa ; **Scene'Killer'8D**_

_Ayaka Hayashi ; **KissorKill123**_

_Katsumi Yukimura ; _

Thank you to all of those who applied too! I had a real blast reading your creative ideas~


	3. Chapter 3

Second Character! Congrats KissorKill123!

(Also, I had only read through the first half of this; so there may be some mistakes in the lower half...)

* * *

><p>Ayaka Hayashi was sitting, alone, in one of the stalls in the girl restrooms at her school. It wasn't really her <em>choice<em> to be there, but it was the only place where no one would find her. Not like anyone was looking, anyway.

The reason she was here was simple: she wanted to get away from the horrible demons lurking about the hallways of her high school. What she means by demons is the kids that keep poking fun at her about, well, her weight. It had started off innocent comments, but they soon took a toll on her after they gradually got worse and worse.

Ayaka sniffled but didn't let her tears fall. She told herself she wouldn't cry in the place that causes her such pain. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Later, the poor girl would just lock herself in her room and cry into her pillow, as if that would solve all her problems. Her parents would then come up to ask her if she was okay, and she'd lie straight through her teeth, telling them everything was just "dandy." and that they had nothing to worry about. Yes, it was to the point where she knew her parents just wouldn't understand her predicament, or she just didn't want them to burden themselves with her problems. They already had enough on their plates already, they didn't need hers too.

The golden blonde haired girl wiped her eyes on her over-sized light pink sweater. She was currently in a fetal position on the toilet with the lid down, her head resting on her knees with her arms hugging her legs tightly. It would be a pitiful sight if anyone were to walk in on her now.

"-gawd, yeah, she was totally cheating on him..." Ayaka flinched at the two intruders, freezing in place seconds after realizing she was not alone in her safe haven. She breathed as she was reassured when, from the crack of the door, she noticed the two girls were just checking their make-up and fixing their hair. She scooted back a bit more on the toilet seat, cold metal digging itself into her back, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted was these two to leave so she could resume in wallowing in her self-pity. Was it too much to ask?

"Did you see that creepy teacher dude? The one with the black hair?" Ayaka couldn't hear what the other girl said, but the first one made a disgusted face at her reply.

"No, not Mr. Laynard, the _new_ one, you Bimbo. Yeah, the one with the red eyes. He's smoking, and I am totally going to ask for his number." She said this as she added some shiny red lip-gloss to her already glossed up lips. Ayaka really didn't know how they could stand having that on their faces all the time, it would get so annoying. Ayaka finally took her mind off the two girls after they left giggling like love-sick high school girls, which, they, in-fact, were. The chunky girl waited a few more minutes for them to leave so she could finally go to her last class. It was study-hall for her at the moment, and she had history last with, ironically, Mr. Laynard.

Ayaka pulled herself up, dusting off her sweater and gray leggings, and put back on her sparkly white flats (she took them off since she didn't want to dirty the toilet seat). The green-chipped stall door creaked open as she let herself out, and she did a double-take around her to make sure no one was lingering in there without her knowledge. Then, she let out a loud sigh, and walked up to the mirror.

When she saw herself, the first instinct was to pull at her chipmunk cheeks that seemed to be one of the least favorite thing about herself. That, and her undeniably round face. Her golden blond hair was pin-straight down to mid-back, with her straight-across bangs almost hid her pale-green eyes from view. Her skin was as pale as paper, but others said it reminded them more like a sickly ghost and that only hurt her self-esteem more. Ayaka let out a sad sigh again, and turned towards the bathroom door, knowing that it was time to get to class. It wasn't that Ayaka hated going to class, nor was she taunted during class hours, it's just after class and between them was the worst. Everybody thought she didn't care about the comments, they all thought it was fun and games. No, it wasn't to her at all.

Ayaka pushed the door to the girl's room opened and took a peek outside. She looked around, seeing everyone already filing into class. She better hurry so she's not late! Her gaze shifted to the floor, and she fast-walked down the hallway to get to class before the bell rang. It was a good thing that her study-hall was also the History classroom, so Ayaka already had her books there. All that was missing was her body in her seat.

Right as the quiet girl turned the corner, she smacked into something. Or _someone_. It was a, surprisingly, really hard fall. It felt like she hit a brick wall. She would've thought she did, if someone hadn't held out his hand to help her up. Ayaka slowly looked up into the blood-red eyes of the stranger, and instantly pieced together that_ he _may be the one that those girls were gossiping about in the bathroom. It made more sense as she realized this guy was totally handsome, and that she had just knocked into a handsome man who probably thought of her as disgusting for someone like _her_ bumping into someone like _him_.

The flustered girl took the hand offered, and, another surprise, he managed to pull her up like it was nothing. It was as if she weighed a feather to him. That made some heat creep up her neck, and she looked down at the floor again, not trusting in looking at his face since she's pretty sure she'll say something stupid.

"I-I'm incredibly sorry!" She bowed deeply, right as the shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the hallway. The mysterious man blinked down at her, but then smiled softly at her. It made Ayaka more embarrassed than she already was. On the inside, she was panicking even more since she was late for class, and that means she'll get a tardy...and that wasn't even the worst part. Everybody was going to be staring at her. Judging her like they always did.

"Are you...perhaps... Ayaka Hayashi?" He asked, his voice calm and cool. Ayaka's mind stopped being a jumbled mess and she titled her head at him in confusion. She took a cautious step back, already a sickening feeling in her stomach. Why did she feel like she should run away? Despite her instinct to run, she nodded her head at the question.

"I see... You're late for your next class, yes?" Once again, Ayaka nodded at the question. The mysterious man kept his relaxing smile on his face, and turned around, but glanced over his shoulder at the girl.

"I'm the substitute History teacher today, in place of Mr. Laynard. It seems he came down with something after lunch. Would you mind escorting me to that classroom, please?" Ayaka blinked stupidly, his information going in one ear, and out the next. She was going to show the handsome substitute to her class? Was this for real? Without her realizing her actions, and the confused girl nodded to him. Although, _he_ was the one who needed guidance, the mysterious man was actually the one leading the way. Ayaka didn't dare say anything, she didn't want to anger him since he was kind to her so far. Once again, the floor was her best-friend and she stared at her feet tapping against the ground at every timid step she took. Her legs felt like jelly, that they would give out at any moment. Ayaka really didn't know why she was so nervous in the first place.

Ayaka finally looked up when she realized they took a wrong turn. She looked around and noticed that they had made their way by the less occupied classrooms at the other side of the school. Only the Physics class was down here, and they didn't have class on Fridays since the teacher had to teach at a different school then. She opened her mouth the say something, but she was in shock to see that the mysterious man had disappeared. She looked left and right before she tried to turn around, but her shoulders were harshly grabbed and that's when Ayaka knew what her instinct was trying to tell her.

This had been a trap. The poor girl's eyes started to tear up as a wet cloth was shoved in her face and she tried to hold her breath as the arm around her shoulder suddenly put her into a chock-hold. She thrashed with all her might and her fingernails were digging painfully into the flesh of the arm, feeling the blood from the wound trickling down her finger. Her fighting soon slowed down, before she went limp against the body. With her unconscious, the handsome teacher threw her over his shoulder like an old sack of potatoes, but he broke no sweat.

* * *

><p>I don't know if I get her character right. Did I make her seem too depressing? Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
